Pretending
by Venuspixie
Summary: theres a fancydress party at the Broomsticks and the gang goes and has a blast, but what about if you woke up next to someone you never thought you ever would? and whats up with hermione? lots a different pairings.
1. party!

**_ok im re-writing some of my chapters but its nothing big so dont worry you not missing anything! i promise_**

**Pretending**

**By Venuspixie**

**Hae this is my first HP fanfic so I hope its ok.**

* * *

Hermione- 

I thought this year would be great even with the loss of my parents still being a fresh wound, i was made head girl even! but im not happy i dont think i ever will be again. any way its still the start of the year, i have the rest to come...oh lord!!!

Dumbledore had announced a fancy-dress party for the six-seventh years (at the starting of the year feast), In the Three Broomsticks a week ago. So the girls meaning Ginny, Luna and I are getting ready in Moaning Murtle's bathroom, with Murtle putting in her comments of course.

We were putting on the finishing touches to our outfits. I had found a very cool spell for things like this. All you have to do is get an image of what you want to look like, and then put a few drops of Polly-juice potion on it for how long you want the spell to last. Then say the incarnation, and viola!

So right now I had the Japanese actress, Chiakikuriyama Fandom, standing in front of me as one of her characters called Go-Go, who was a 16 year old assassin that wore a school girl outfit and sported a mace as her weapon. Which Ginny had chosen to be her theme, but the spell made her look so much like Go-Go it was amazing.

Luna was going as Lilith the Vampire as some people said, Lilith was said to eat babies, seduce men and hurt pregnant women, but the people who said that were properly jealous. It's happened all through the ages. Any way Luna was in a loose white cotton dress Greek style, and a python snake clinging to her body. She had beautiful long copper hair and red lippy. Believe it or not Luna wasn't as dreamy as she used to be!

And me? Well Ginny and Luna had decided that I was going as the opposite to what I really was, so I'm going as the Devil. A few minutes ago I found my self in a tight strapless red dress that went to my mid thigh; it looked like my dress was actually on fire which it so cool. I have red stilettos on and red elbow length gloves. Of course I have a lil' red tail and horns, my tail flicked and swatted when ever I wanted it to move.

And I had red anime-ish hair, which went to my butt.

"Ok guys lets go, the party started an hour ago." Luna said petting her snake, Ginny and I laughed it was so Luna-ish to pet a strange animal.

We all left the amazingly quiet school and got a carriage to the Broomsticks.

* * *

**Yah sorry its short, I'll try get more up soon**

**V.P.**


	2. meeting the strange

**Hae see I'm trying to get them up fast, its just not going so well.**

* * *

Draco- 

I still couldn't believe I let Blaise choose what I was going as, oh well at least I got to choose what he went as. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a prince pompous.

"What are you laughing at God boy?" Blaise snapped he was not happy. Yes I looked like a god boy at the moment, I'm dressed up like one of Gods lil' angels. I have white wings for Merlin's sake!! My hair was a raven black; I was in a white suit with black shirt underneath and a white tie that matched the shoes. I was very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Nothing- holy shit…" I started, starring at the door to the three broomsticks

"What? What is it?... ooooh my" Blaise said looking in the same direction as me. We were standing against the bar watching everyone around us. But now… now! We were starring at the three people who just walked in.

I think almost all the male population was starring too. The females on the other hand, were a different matter. They were shooting the three people death glares for out doing them.

"Bro! Look at what just walked in!" a guy in a priest outfit said getting a butterbeer.

"I know what you mean! Shit were the hell did they come from?" Blaise asked nodding that the three _chicks_ that everyone was looking at.

"So who are you? what's your name?" I asked the priest.

"I'm King Edward the first and this is God-boy." Blaise said pointing at me.

"I'm Rome not god boy nice to meet you." I said extending my hand, he took it.

"Me too, I'm Adam by the way. So what house do you think their in?" Adam said,

I looked at them a chick with a snake was on the left, the Devil in the middle and a Japanese chick with a mace on the right.

"Umm…the chick on the rights a Gryffindor, don't know about the other two." Blaise said sipping his drink.

"how do you know that?" i asked him.

"she's full of gryffindor prisde." he scoffed

"How 'bouts we play catch a girl?" I asked looking at the two guys next to me.

"Sure, I dibs the school girl." Adam said,

"Sweet I get the devil… that leaves you with snake lady Edward. Have fun!" I said walking over to a table and sitting down. putting my plan into action!

I watched as the three girls broke up into different directions, the snake lady heading for a group of other girls, school girl went over to the bar, and the devil ordered a drink and sat across the room from me.

* * *

Blaise- 

I watched my target walk over to what seemed to be friends; I made up my mind and order two fresh drinks, and headed over.

"Would you and your beautiful snake care for a drink?" I said my lips close to her ear.

She turned around bowed her head in respect, looked back at her grinning friends smiled a sweet smile at me and said

"We'd love one" her voice was dreamy and smooth.

I offered her my arm and her drink, I smirked at her, and she grinned back.

"My name is King Edward the first by the way. And you might be my lovely lady?"

Snake lady giggled and sat in the sit I offered her.

"I am Lilith the Vampire, and this is Py we are very glade to meet you." She said taking a swig of fire whisky.

"You wouldn't be the first wife of Adam would you? And have you seen any babies you wish to eat tonight? i think i could find one" I asked her, she smirked and nodded her head.

"Yes I am his first wife and I don't eat babies I never have, people are just scared of strong women, and well… ones that have pythons for pets." She said very seducing.

* * *

Harry- 

**(A/N: I thought that this would be a good twist.)**

I eyed up this lovely number getting a drink next to me.

"Hae I'm Adam and you would be?" I asked cutting to the chase.

She looked at me swinging her mace over her shoulder; her eyes went up and down my body. She smiled stratified with what she saw, she held out her hand.

"I'm Go-Go, nice to meet you Adam." Go-Go said. oh this should be fun!

* * *

Hermione- 

He was looking at me I could feel his eyes one me roaming my body. I grinned and got up downing the last of my drink. tonight i was going to forget. forget everything and everyone, all the pain and even having to share living quarters with the ferret. I walked across the room through the mash of people dancing to the weird sisters. And right over to his table, I plopped my self down in the sit across from him and smirk at him to match his.

"I thought you might like a better look up close…" I said swinging my legs up beside me on the table.

**

* * *

see im try to get them up face! k r&r c ya soon.**

**V.P.**


	3. hae do i know you?

**I'm very upset people…I have 206 hits but only 1 review****…could someone please explain to me why that is? Anyway enjoy da read!**

* * *

Draco- 

I sipped my drink starring at the very sexy devil in front of me, her legs crossed and her left foot swaying.

"So my darling devil what would your name be?" I asked running my hand through my thick hair. jeez how i missed my own hair!

She cackled at me grinning, "other than Satin, God-boy? I'm Desiiree, and I guess you would be Rome?" she said examining her nails.

"Yes I'm Rome, would you like another drink Desiiree?" I inquired not totally sure how she knew who i was...

"Sure… oh hello umm… Lilith?" Desiiree said looking at the pair heading this way.

I turned and saw Blaise and the snake lady I presumed to be Lilith wave at us, I smirked at Blaise he smirked back.

"Yea it's Lilith, and your Desiiree right? Hae can we sit with you?" Lilith asked.

"Sure, sup Edward." I said moving over to where Desiiree was sitting.

* * *

Ginny- 

I had been talking to Adam for a while now and he was a really cool guy. I looked around the packed room, that's when I saw 'mione and Luna with two guys, at a booth in the darkest corner of the pub.

"Adam lets go join those guys I saw you with before when I walked in." I said pulling him over to them.

"Whatcha up ta guys?" Adam said sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

I bet your thinking, what the hell?!? You barely know this guy! But hae I'm drunk!!

* * *

Hermione- 

"Hae Go-Go, you just a lil' bit drunk ah?" I asked Ginny/go-go taking Rome's drink and taking a swig.

I heard Rome laughing softly next to me and taking back his glass.

"Yea just a lil' drunk" she said, we had a plan to pretend we didn't know each other and we had just shared a carriage here.

I cackled again and grinned at her, "I'm Desiiree by the way. This is Rome, Edward, Lilith, umm I know your Go-Go, and you would be?" I said pointing to each introducing us.

"I'm Adam, should we order another round?" Adam said looking at the guys questioningly.

**

* * *

i'll put more up soon!!!**

**V.P**.


	4. waking up

**Thanx to those who had the curacy to review here's the next chapy.**

* * *

Luna- 

We had been drinking and talking for the pasted 2 ½ hours and we were tanked!!

Rome and Desiiree had dragged themselves out on to the dance floor about 15minutes ago and were still dancing!

Adam and Go-Go had gone into there own world, and Edward and me were ready to leave and go to bed…hehe

* * *

Draco- 

"Hae babe? I think its time for me to take you back up the hill and over!" I yelled over the music.

Desiiree cackled and nodded her head.

* * *

Hermione- 

I woke up with a jolt, the last of my custom had just warren off and my head was killing me!! I heard and soft groan and slowly turned to see were the noise had come from.

You have know idea how pissed off I was at seeing bloody Draco Malfoy's sleeping form next to me…hmm nice chest…What no bad Hermione! You didn't just think that, you didn't!

I crawled out of his bed and quickly scurried around the room looking for my positions.

This is not happening, it's just the worlds worst hang over… it's just not happening, I did not sleep with the Ferret…I did not!

Were the hell is my bra?!? Oh there it is, I picked my bra off the bedside clock. I was tip-toeing over to the door when I remembered the ring.

You see I'm in this cult or group of young women here at Hogwarts, every time we sleep with someone were leave a piece of jellerwery with our mark on it. The ring (in my case) is designed for the person you had slept with, you know like colour, weight, stones ect, ect.

It helps if we get into trouble or do something stupid like I just did.

I magiced the ring around his neck on a silver chain, Malfoy's ring was a white gold males ring, with a round emerald and a small diamond stone on either side of it. My mark a devils fork with a halo hang crooked off one prong was engraved in the inside of the ring.

I crossed the hall into my head bedroom…oh did I forget to mention Malfoy and I are heads? Well i probably have and it was the worst idea the teachers have had so far.

Any way I was coming out of my room after I had disposed of any evidence that I was Desiiree the Devil. When I ran right into guess who? The ferret.

"Watch it Granger! Hae umm have you seen a chick with red hair this morning?" Malfoy mumbled rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

"No, why do think I've seen anyone? I just fucking got back." I said glaring at him like he was a naughty boy. i actually felt sorry for him! whats the world coming to!

"sorry, sorry, please be a lil' quieter, you too loud." He said wincing and putting his hands over his ears.

"It's ok; go have a shower you stink of fire whisky." I muttered heading into the make shift kitchen that went off the lounge.

* * *

Draco- 

Ok I'm tired, the really funky chick I meet and slept with had despaired and Granger was acting weird. I mean come on she apologized to me, haha she's probably got a splitting headache too! ooww to loud!

I had a shower as Granger had suggested, and was making my way down to breakfast when I finally noticed the extra weight around my neck. I shoved my hand down my top and pulled out a chain with a ring on the end.

I held the ring up to the light, it was a beautiful design, then I saw the mark inside the band, it was very funny now I knew who had left it.

I kept walking into the kitchen to find Granger pouring two drinks of some sort of potion.

She turned to me and handed me one of the glasses.

"Just drink it." she grumped downing hers. I did what I was told and drunk the potion, several minutes later I didn't have a headache any more.

"Thanx Granger, ok I have to go to see Blaise." I said not knowing why I was telling her were I was going.

I heard her grunt behind me as I walked out of the portrait hole. oh how lady like... what the fuck am i on this is Granger!

**

* * *

Thanx to those who reviewed, any one else want to give it try? Come on people pweeze review!!!!**


	5. who the hell!

**Thanx to those who reviewed…and by the way Draco doesn't find out about him and mione sleeping together for a while now.**

* * *

Hermione- 

Thank Merlin he's gone! I hope he didn't notice me acting strange.

I picked up a stray fork and was running it over my knuckles; I started digging deeper with the prongs, revelling in the pain, making it take all my problems go away.

Warm liquid was travelling down my fingers now, and I stopped the movement of the fork, and held my hand up. Watching the bleeding wounds heal them selves in the blink of an eye.

Yes I can heal myself with a click of my fingers. I discovered I could heal myself in the holidays just before school started this year; I had attempted to do something I really shouldn't of.

But I try not to repeat stuff like that, doesn't look I'm doing too well, oh well.

* * *

Luna- 

I opened my eyes too see green and silver surroundings. Hae I'm not stupid, I can put two and two together! And the arms raped around my waist were another clue.

I groan probably waking 'the arms'. Shit my head was pounding!!!

"Morn' babe." A smooth voice said in my ear. I knew that voice I hearded it a lot.

"Morning to you to Blaise." I said turning over onto my back, his arms still round my waist, his eyes roaming my body. I closed my eyes waiting for something, just something bad to happen.

Then I felt soft lips on mine, defiantly not what I was expecting. I kissed him back, but I had to breathe some time and getting no air to my brain wasn't helping my headache.

I groaned and stopped kissing putting my hands to my head.

Blaise chuckled, "me too babe me too." not even carring who i was.

"Why is it that I can't even kiss you with out my head thumping, even though I'm in pure-bliss?" I asked him pouting for effect.

He chuckled again running a hand through my hair.

"I think its time to for us to get up…" I said kissing his forehead.

* * *

Ginny- 

He was looking at me and I was looking at him. We were smiling, we were happy, had a hang over but happy none the less.

"Ron is going to kill me." He said rubbing my arm.

"Not just you buddy! He'll kill me too!" I said laughing. He laughed too then looked serious.

"How about we not tell him right away…we'll let it come on slowly until he gets the idea himself." Harry said searching my face.

"I like that idea." I said smiling and kissing him.

* * *

Draco- 

People all look so happy today… but they also look rather tiered. Must have been up late…haha

I walked down the growing corridors, making my way to the dungeons.

I came to a wet stone wall and turned to face it. "Pure life" I said and the wall started to disappear. I walked into the corridor that was now in place of the wall, and into the common room.

I went over to a door hidden by the wall hangs on the right side and went through.

I walked into a single bed room with a Queen bed; of course the room was decorated in green and silver.

Sitting in an arm chair next to the fire was Blaise, reading a muggle book of course.

"Sup man! Whatcha up to?" I said flopping down into the second arm chair.

"Not much dude…so how was your wake up call?" he said putting down his book.

"Woke up and she was gone, left a ring behind though…and what about you? Anything good?" I asked noticing the unmade bed.

"You won't believe who I woke up next to…" Blaise said sitting up straighter.

"Who's here Blaise?!?" a dreamy voice called coming from the bathroom.

**

* * *

Sorry guys I know it's not much but I needed a filler and I'm not good at fillers…I hate writing them actually.**


	6. Jewellery Thief

**819 hits!! Yay me!!!!!! And you guys of course…ok on with the story!**

* * *

Luna- 

I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, rubbing my hair dry with a towel as I went.

"Oh hallo Malfoy…how are you this morning? Have a good night? And what's this about a ring?" I asked leaning on the back of Blaise's chair.

"Babe one question at a time." Blaise said patting my arm.

"sorry." I said leaning down and kissing him on the forehead, I went and sat down on the bed so I could look at both of them.

Malfoy chuckled softly, raising his hand to Blaise. Saying its fine.

"My morning has been good so far Lovegood. My night was also very good. And the ring… I got a very nice ring from my lovely Devil, Desiiree. She left it for me around my neck this morning only problem was I wasn't up to see her do any of it." Malfoy said he didn't sound like the normal Draco Malfoy; full of it and sneering…this must be the 'ferret behind the mask'. I wonder if mione knows he's like this when he's himself…probably not.

"That's good, that's good…umm here let me see that ring I _might_ know who she is." I asked holding out my hand.

He put his hands behind his neck, and unclipped something; he pulled out a chain with beautiful ring on it.

"Wow man!" I heard Blaise mutter, I smiled knowing he would never have seen a ring such as this… this was a Jewellery Thief ring. even if they were purebloods and had seen all matter of beautiful things nothing compares to a J.T. ring.

I took the ring from Malfoy and pulled out my wand. Looking at the inside of the band, I saw the mark of Hermione … I'll tell ya that was not who I thought had slept with him. what has that girl gotten herself into!?

I taped my wand on the ring for effect, it glowed red then died down.

"Wow don't see her around much, your very lucky…anyway all I can tell you is she's in an enemy house." I said giving back the ring. of course i wasn't going to tell him, she like one of my best friends!

* * *

Draco- 

After talking to Blaise and Lovegood a bit more I went back to the head common room.

Granger was asleep at the table her arms for a pillow. I stared at her; she looked peaceful and not so scary. Yes I was scared of Hermione Granger, but that's another story, for another time.

But then I did something I never thought would. I leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder; she stirred a bit but went back to sleeping.

"Hae Granger, you can't sleep here. We eat here." I said into her ear, shaking her.

She roused and looked at me sleepily, "mmkay I think I might still be drunk, how bout youu?" she muttered going up to her room.

I followed her chuckling to myself just in case she passed out on the way. I watched her make it into her room and onto her bed. I turned and went into my room trying to find the homework I was supposed to finish in the holidays. When I heard a thumb coming from across the hall.

I went to investigate the noise to find Granger on the floor next to her bed. It was quiet amusing; Granger had her sweat-shirt in a bunch around her head, her arms were sticking out the top and her top had gone up with her jumper showing her stomach and the bottom half of her tits. **(A/n: I seriously hate the term 'tits' so don't hold it against me!" **

"Would you like some help?" I asked trying not to laugh or stare.

"No thanx I can do it… I think." She said muffled. I watched her struggle to get the sweater off. It didn't go so well.

"ok maybe I do…" she mumbled defeated.

**

* * *

sorry guys but its another filler..u know i hate those!!!!**


	7. where'd ferret go?

**Thanx to the very few who reviewed!!! I****'ve got 1103 hits and 14 reviews now!!! Come on guys review and tell me wats wrong with it if you don't like it or see a problem…don't leave me in the dark!!!! Thanx to:**

**CaNdY-FlOsS-07****m, Shelby, October Addums, eoreos, NICERTHNYOU, romdevil, PinkMusicalCherry, nellz21, **

**For actually reviewing!!! Sorry if I missed anyone out.**

* * *

Draco- 

I chuckled and kneeled down in front of her.

"Don't struggle it will be easier for me to help." I said taking her arms and holding them up straight above her head. She stopped struggling and let me help. I pulled down her t-shirt so I wouldn't be distracted, and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her hair static-y.

Then I was starring into honey eyes, what I saw there was amazing. Her eyes were glassy and full of sadness; she was tiered so very much tiered, physically and emotionally.

I smiled a small smile, and stood up. "You should get some sleep." I said heading for the door I heard her clime into bed behind me.

"Hae Malfoy?" I herded her mumble.

"Yea?" I said back turning to her. She yawned putting her hand over her mouth.

"Umm…thank you" she said turning over, I got the feeling that she wanted to say something else. I shook it off and went back into my room on a homework hunt.

_The next morning__, a school day._

My alarm went off waking me this morning. I blindly patted my hand around on the bedside table, I found the alarm clock. "Bloody hell turn off you damn thing!!" I grumbled, it still wouldn't turn off. So I did what any reasonable person would do, I throw the damn thing at the wall. The noise stopped and I rolled over.

A few minutes later I started my day. You know the normal things shower, teeth, hair, get dressed. It was when I went into the make-shift kitchen that I noticed I hadn't seen Granger this morning. Curiously I went back up stairs and over to her door, opening it soundlessly I saw that she was still fast asleep.

Being my strange self lately, I smiled once again and left her in peace. Writing a quick note I left the head common room and headed down to the great hall.

I spotted potter and his gang heading down too. I made my way over to them, they saw me coming.

"Potter, Grangers sick. She wants you to get her homework for her." I said to him and he nodded. The others did too Weaselsy glared at me and I smirked back at him and left to go sit at the Slytherin table with Blaise.

* * *

Hermione- 

The last thing I remember was Malfoy smiling at me. Then I woke up late for classes, great!!! But to my surprise I found a note on my door:

_Granger,_

_Go back to bed. I've asked Potter to get your class work._

_Draco Malfoy_

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Why the hell is Malfoy doing this? Merlin he's changed this year. It's like over the school break he got back himself… or found his heart.

I sighed once again and pulled out my letter writing kit. I wrote a letter to Ginny and Luna asking them if the wanted to have a girls night on Friday. I would send them off later on; right now I want to sleep. I changed into an old big baggy shirt with the text 'trust me I'm a doctor' written on it. Much more comfortable, I crawled into bed and back to a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Draco- 

I hate combined classes, we've just had to deal with the Hufflepuffs it was dreadful!

I'm just glade my days over. I walked into the head common room to find a very relaxed Granger coming down the stairs in what looked to be a far too big shirt and underwear and no bra, boy can that girl be distracting. arrh what am i on about its granger the mudblood, you know ive come to hate that word.

"oh hae Malfoy, thanx for what you did this morning. You know I don't get you anymore." She said stopping at the bottom of the stairs and crossing her arms over her chest.

"will… you've changed too Granger, you hide behind a mask, more than I do actually. And another thing is you don't laugh anymore." I said moving over to the couch, dumping my bag.

"Who are you and what have you done with the ferret?" she said smirking.

"I think he's still neatly folded up in my trunk." I said falling back into the couch.

Granger smirk grew and she just shook her head walking into the kitchen. I watched her go…hmm I know that ass I'm sure I do. What am I on about? this is granger! why do i keep doing that!?!


	8. adults

Ron-

What's going on here? Why are they sitting so close? I was sitting on the rug in the Gryffindor common room, watching Ginny and Harry talk.

Then it hit me…

"You two are together since when!!! Harry how could you!?!" I said, everyone in the room went silent and starred at the group by the fire.

"Oh ah I'll see you later ok Harry?" Ginny said trying to get up, but Harry was having none of that. He dragged her back down.

"You're not going anywhere, you in this too." Harry said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Ok Ron don't freak out…please? I like Harry and he likes me…and he's good to me, better than the others…and like you know he's safe he's like your best friend!" Ginny said really fast trying to get it over with.

I looked at them, my head moving back and forth from there faces.

"Fine!-" I said after a very uncomfortable silence "- but if you hurt her your so dead." I finished and guess what I wasn't kidding.

* * *

Hermione- 

I was sitting before the fire, playing with the flames…don't ask. I didn't go to the library much anymore or study as much. I don't feel the need, like I know I'm smart so why push it, hae look at Malfoy, he's second best to me… well now he's probably the best since I've let myself go… what am I on about?!

I think I've gone insane, no seriously I think I have. I might even be loonier than Dumbledore…nah never!

_A few months later_

* * *

Draco- 

I chuckled softly at goyles joke, but really it was stupid. We were sitting outside under the beech tree by the lake; Blaise and Luna were lying together next to pansy and troy. **(a/n: some random Slytherin)** pansy was trying to get my attention by puffing out her chest. But I didn't find it interesting at all, to tell you the truth I've gone off woman like her.

"Oh oh! I've got one! Two muffins were sitting in an oven, and one muffin goes 'is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' and the other muffin says 'ah oh my god a talking muffin!!'" Crabbe said bursting in too a fit of laughter, we all laughed too but not at the joke at Crabbe for telling such a stupid joke.

We were settling down again when a timid first year came up to our group. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled a little and past me a note, then ran off.

"What's all that about dray?" Blaise asked sitting up a bit. I shrugged and unfolded the note not really wanting to explain to him why ove gone just a lil soft.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I request your appearances in my office. _

_I have something I would like to discuss with you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Umm…I have to go. I'll see you all later." I said picking up my bag and walking away from the group, all of them starring at my back as I left.

I came to the stone gargoyle, and said 'fizzing whizzbees' the gargoyle jumped down from its perch and I went up the stairs. I knocked on the door, "come in" a voice said from inside.

I open the door to find Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sitting at the head masters desk.

"Ah… Mr. Malfoy, please take a sit." Dumbledore said motioning to a sit in front of his desk. I nodded and sat down,

"What's this all about?" I asked looking at each adult in turn. McGonagall looked at Snape and he produced a stack of parchment, and handed it to me. It appeared to be someone's homework, it had a few mistakes and sorts but it was an average homework.

"I don't get it…why did you give me this?" I asked looking very confused I expect.

"These Malfoy, are miss grangers latest homework assessments." McGonagall said i turned to look at her completely in shock, my jaw practically on the ground.

"What?!?! But Grangers perfect she always has been! This isn't hers!" I said raising my voice at them. I'll tell ya I was very much in shock.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, this is grangers work and that's what we wish to talk to you about." Dumbledore said looking down his moon shaped glasses at me.

* * *

**hehe evil...no? do you want to know what they ae going to talk about...because to tell you the truth i don't think i know!!!! god i suck don't i? k beta get going see ya next chappie.**


	9. no longer perfect

Draco-

"Ok…" I said willing one of them to tell me what's going on here.

"Mr. Malfoy has miss granger been acting at all not herself lately?" Dumbledore asked me taking the parchment off me.

"Lately?! Don't you mean all bloody year?" I exclaimed, McGonagall and Dumbledore both gave me an odd look, but my godfather had a smile pulling at his lips.

"Draco has always known what's gone on around him, even when he was young no-one would play hide-n-seek with him because he always knew where you were." Snape explained to the other two adults.

"I see, go on Malfoy." McGonagall inquired.

"She doesn't have the energy for anything any more, not even to fight with me! That probably explains that half as- … the homework. At first I thought it was because she didn't want to lose her head girl position, but I don't think she seriously cares now." I voiced, the three looked at me intently.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I thought this might happen, she's given up already and so young too. and she was ment for great things as well. You see Mr. Malfoy, miss grangers parents were killed last year in the war. And I'm guessing she's told know one of it because of the timing." He announced to me.

"Draco, we would like you to take care of granger, keep an eye on her. Don't let her grief over take her, try and bring her back to this world not the one she's stuck in." my Godfather said looking me in the eye.

"You're not the first people to come to me asking almost the same thing. Lovegood and Ginny Weaselsy came to me this month and asked if I knew what was wrong, when I couldn't tell them, they asked if I could keep an eye on her. Is that what you would like me to do too?" I asked getting up to leave.

"_Yes_" the tree said all together. I nodded and left the tower.

**

* * *

Lol look I did it!!!!**** Sorry if it's not that good…I'm back at school now so they chappies might not be going up as fast….see ya next chappie.**


	10. Lets play nice

**Sorry I was band from the computer because I was fighting with my brother about how much time he had, when he wouldn't let me on to actually write this, my mum walked out and said no computer for a week !!! So I'm sorry my brother is a jerk…and that he got me in trouble.**

* * *

Draco- 

I was walking the corridors as I contemplated the meeting I just had with the three heads of the school about the brightest students failing grades. When I rounded a corner near the forbidden corridors, I had felt someone close by, someone who didn't want to be found.

Intrigued I headed in that direction. As I drew closer I knew who it was, the one person I kinda didn't want to see at the moment. I was about to turn around when I heard what could be passed off as a sob.

I kept going for some out off it reason. I hated crying woman by the way; I always seem helpless and stupid when a woman starts crying. I just don't know what to do with them!!

The corridor was dark, every step I took rung around the large space and into every notch and cranny. I knew by now that she heard me coming.

I stopped at a notch with a lions head coming out of it. Sitting under the head in a ball was Hermione Granger.

"Now isn't this a nice dark forbidden place to decide to let emotion run free?" I asked her.

She was obviously shocked to see me of all people standing before her. I crotched down so it won't seem as so I was trying to over power her.

"Why would the Gryffindor princess be huddled in a corner in the forbidden corridors?" I said softly, she gave me that look again, the one that said she wanted to tell me something but just couldn't bring her self to do it.

"Is there something wrong with me? I got an average on my history test yesterday but I don't even want to go study any more, it seems so boring and a waste of time. I know I have to do it, I…I just can't go back to being normal me… not any more. I'm not even the brightest any more, you are, As much as I hate to say it." She rambled, the tears going down her face unnoticed by her.

I chuckled and sat down with my knees up so I could rest my hands on them. "Welcome to the dark side granger. Nothings wrong with you it's probably just a faze you'll grow out of it, and be bossy granger once again." I sad smiling at her trying to reassure the young woman sitting in front of me falling to pieces because she can't grieve for her loses.

"Thanx Malfoy I needed that, come on we'll go back to the common room." She said getting up and offering me a hand. I smiled and took it.


	11. sore sore

**2539 hits…. Can ****we say wow People!?!?!? I know I'm not a very good writer and my writing seems fast paced and it seems like it have no point but I do its just not the noticeable and what I'm trying to do is really hard and its not coming right, so sorry if I disappoint you in the end. I'm trying to make a Hermione who needs a hero, a Draco that has a heart, a sensible Luna, a strange couple, a not so strange couple and a happy ending.**

* * *

Hermione- 

Why am I like this? What's so bad about losing someone close to you that you can't let go once it's over? The young woman rolled over and berried her head in her most used pillow, not sure who she was thinking about.

I feel empty now, now that I don't have them or him because I such a coward that I can't tell him. I have shamed the Gryffindors in so many ways now. I've learnt how sweet he can be so why can't I tell him? He seems to know things others don't, things I don't really want to know…maybe I would but not today…

* * *

Draco- 

I was thinking about her again, so lively and fun. And her laugh! My god, Merlin her laugh it was so happy so care free, like nothing in the world mattered. I heard that laugh today in the Hall, excepted it was strained more forceful of course my head snapped up on hearing it, causing people to give me some strange looks so I narrowed my eyes and sneered. Making it look like I was angry at something. Blaise didn't buy it though.

Then there is Miss Hermione Anne Granger…ha... h.a.g!! The Gryffindor princess, I've been doing study with her lately. I've tried to make it fun and it seems to have worked she's smiling and laughing more… I think I'm getting to close though. Err!! but what I don't get is that when she near I feel like I'm missing something, something I should notice I just can't find it!!

Err!! I rolled off my bed and collected my bag, heading out into the hall and over to grangers room. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and I came face to face with the princess herself. I felt a smirk pulling at my lips and nodded.

"Come on you lets go study, will get next weeks homework done too." I said leaning on the door frame.

"Sweet as." She smirked back turning and getting her bag too.

As she walked past me I noticed her skirt was a lot shorter than normal, and the fact that her top buttons on her blouse were undone and her tie was lose like mine.

_**

* * *

Library **_

"So what's left to do?" I asked her putting my quill down. She looked up coming out of her world.

"Umm…we need a book from the restricted section one on the powers of unicorns and other horse part creatures." She muttered rubbing her head, I nodded and was about to walk off when I saw her legs!

Merlin they were nice!! Long and slender, I must have been standing there for a bit because she asked me what the problem was.

"I…I don't know what I'm looking for…" I trailed off as she got up and headed to the restricted section, me right behind her keeping my eye on her ass.

* * *

Hermione- 

Silly Malfoy, I snorted as I went into the restricted section. I knew he was starring most people have today, I woke up this morning and just felt like I wanted to be different to be someone im not. so I put on a skirt instead of pants and undid a few buttons on my blouse. It felt nice to be noticed instead of invisible.

I climbed up the ladder to reach the top of the shelf looking for that bloody book. Ah there it is, 'horse creatures by T.J. Hamilton.'

"Here it is Malfoy." I said slightly turning from the ladder, but that slight movement was my down fall, literally…


	12. whats going on here

Hermione-

It all was like slow motion. At the slight twist of my body I was plummeting right into Malfoy, who had been standing under me. I felt my hair fly up and then I was crashing into him. I had managed to turn myself around so I would land on my stomach.

This coincidently made me land on Malfoy's chest. We both let out 'oomph' as we collided. There was a sharp pain in my ankle and arm. I groaned and curled up on his chest in pain.

"Oww granger you ok 'cause I'm not!" Malfoy said under me sitting up with me falling into his lap. Then I smelled it and so did he…

We both looked at my right arm; it was covered in blood and had a bit of bone sticking out.

"Oh my god! Crap I need to get to the hospital wing now…pweeze will you help me? I don't think I can walk too far." I asked him looking into his eyes, trying to draw them away from my arm. He looked at me then nodded picking me up in his arms.

He was a lot stronger than people would think but this was not what I was thinking of when I asked for help.

"Umm…Malfoy?" I muttered burring my head in his chest. Now why did I do that?!?

"Yeah?" he said sound…different. Like he was worried but was trying to cover it with calm.

"Put me down" i said glaring at him.

"To late… come on now where's that tunnel?"

"Behind the tapestry, hae how do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of stuff…"

I huffed and buried my head in his chest again. Once we got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey come rushing over. Seeing us she asked what happened, of course we told her but I don't think she believed us. When she saw my arm she went into over protective mode and I was going to have to stay the night.

_**1:30-ish in the morning.**_

I woke up about 5 minutes ago, my ring had started glowing. Yes I have a ring like the ones the Jewellery Thieves give out; we thieves wear them to identify our selves to other thieves. Anyway my ring started glowing so I knew that the royalty were calling a meeting.

And since I couldn't get any where they were coming to me.

I heard foot steps and saw three cloaked figures standing at the end of my hospital bed.

I looked at the three figures and said "hello Luna, Hilda, Pansy." As I said their names they took off their hoods.

"Mione"

"Hermione"

"Hermione" they greeted me.

"So what's the matter at hand here?" I asked,

"We need to have a meeting, it's been over a month now we're way over due." Hilda said sitting next to me on the side of the bed.

"Yeah and we've got some new Mary's and Mary K's to bring in." Pansy said sitting at my feet. We still don't like each other but we can talk with out cursing each other.

"She's right and we need to talk about the party just gone and ones like it so what do you say?" Luna said sitting next to me on the other side of Hilda.

"Sure at 13 o'clock just like normal tomorrow night, contact the others and get the message out." I said lying down. The other three nodded and put their hoods back on and left me to sleep.


	13. sorry its a notice

**Hello everyone!!!! I've got a lot of hits now and I bet you all want a new chapy well you'll get one once I can get our computer to go! I'm using someone else's at the moment. And its making it hard to write with exams and stacks of homework. But you'll get a new chapy and I've written 5 pages already so it should be up soon**

**Love ya lots**

**V.P. **


	14. Princesses whos?

**3390 hits people!! That's so kool!!! As you probably can see I'm trying to bring the secret organisation the Jewellery Thieves into the story, it was going to be my main idea for this story at the start but I changed it and made it so at some point I could bring the guys of the story together. Anyway on with the story!!...**

Ron-

We had looked every where but we couldn't find any of our girlfriends, I mean female friends. We'd given up and were heading for the Hall when we ran into Blaise, who by the way we had promise to get along with. He's actually a pretty cool guy.

"Have any of you seen Lu?" He asked us looking flustered. Malfoy came up beside him and also asked, "have you three seen any of the bloody women?! I'm supposed to be studying with pansy but I couldn't find her so I went to find Granger so we could finish this bloody head stuff but I couldn't find her either!!" he ranted looking nothing like Malfoy at all, we both looked at him shocked.

"Umm no and no." Harry said pointing once at Blaise and once at Malfoy.

"We can't even find Ginny or the other Gryffindor chicks…" i said trailing off.

"I think I might know" a voice said we all turned to see Colyn a second year Ravenclaw.

"WHERE!!??" all four of us said. I think we might have scared the poor boy because he jumped about a foot.

"I… I was in the hospital wing yesterday, I got hit by a jinx, when Malfoy bring granger in with a broken arm-" Harry and I looked at Malfoy in wonder, yeah we knew Hermione had broken her arm in a fall but we didn't know who bring her in. "- anyway later on that night I was still up with an upset belly. When I heard talking, it was Hilda from Hufflepuff, Luna from Ravenclaw, Pansy from Slytherin and Hermione from Gryffindor. They were talking about calling a meeting; something about having new Mary's to bring in." he finished looking at us sheepishly.

"I for one want to know what they're up to!" Blaise said clinching his fist.

"Potter I have it! The map, the one your father and his friends made." Malfoy said almost jumping up and down with glee.

Draco-

Potter looked at me like I was out of my mind or that he'd missed something. I waved my hand at him and said "potter I've known about that bloody map since before you got it."

"He's got a point Harry… lets do it!" Weaselsy muttered looking sheepishly at potter.

_**Tunnel behind the troll tapestry…**_

We had been searching the map for the past 10 minutes; we couldn't find them any where, then it hit me they were in the come and go room!

"There in the room of requirements!" I heard Potter mutter, I looked up at him through the twilight dark.

"How'd you know that?" Weaselsy asked him looking doubtful. I saw Potter flash me a look before he opened his mouth, I bet him to it.

"Because that's where potter knows I use to disappear to."

"Oh" Weaselsy muttered.

"Come on men let go hunt down our women" Blaise said stopping an odd silence to begin.

Blaise-

We all walked in silence through the hall-ways to the requirement room. Its funny you know if you saw us wondering the corridors together you would have thought you were seeing things or going completely out of your mind.

I could see how we all could have got along from the beginning if we didn't all have parents or guardians to tell us what to do, who to make friends with ect, ect. I've been seeing more of Harry and Ronald and they don't seem so bad, its Hermione granger I'm confused about. Draco is still day dreaming about Desiiree the devil but he seems also to have his mind on other things too. And I'm betting its Hermione, every time she is in the room with us, drakes always got one eye on her.

"_Oh gosh it's been so long since we had a meeting don't you think?..."_

"_I heard we're going to bring in some fresh Mary's…"_

"_There's going to be a special guest today Hilda told me…"_

"_Really she did the Slytherin sex god! I can't believe it..."_

We heard gossiping girls voice from around the corner and stopped in our tracks to listen, at the last sentence we all looked at drake with either a smirk or a slight frown.

"How are we supposed to get in there without them seeing us?" I asked the others.

"Let's use an invisibility spell!" Ronald said looking pleased with him self.

"Well it's good to know you at least have half a brain Weaselsy" drake said giving him a genuine smile. Harry and Ronald looked at drake as if the sky was falling in front of them; they just don't know the new drake the one that lives for him self and not his father.

"Maybe if I had two halves I'd know what you're implying." Ronald said taking out his wand. I saw drakes smile grow as he took out his too.

Once the spell was performed we split up and entered the room of requirements one by one with a group of girls.

Draco-

I entered with a Slytherin girl of maybe 16; she didn't notice me anymore than anyone else did.

The room was bigger than I had ever seen it, and it was so bright! There was green, red (more a maroon), yellow, and blue every where. There were velvet couch like things facing the back of the room and people had stared to fill them. The rest of the room had a few of what looked like gypsy tents in black and white silk scarf like material, around the room and then there was a book shelf and a long table with lots of food and drink.

At the front of the room was a small stage about a foot off the ground, there was four throne like chairs one with each of the houses symbol and a painting of a crown above it.

The room had filled up now and all the couches were full. I went over to the stage and sat on the side of it, looking at all the young women in the room. Now what I don't get is that over there in a bigger couch was sitting two Slytherin and a Hufflepuff between them, all gossiping together. Now why are Slytherin and Hufflepuffs being nice to each other? I suppose because their girls and their not as hard as us men!

Talk about being a sexist pig! Haha… it was then that I noticed that all the females in the room were wearing a piece of jewellery. All with a different coloured stone, and metal.

How peculiar don't you think? Well it was to me!

The room grow quiet and I looked behind me to see Ginny Weaselsy coming forward to the front of the stage.

"Welcome their majesties princesses Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hilda Stevens, and Pansy Parkinson!" she announced to the room everyone stood up and clapped for the four people coming through a door I had just noticed.

The four people (I guess two of them would be my women) were all wearing colourful velvet cloaks and a long silver chain with a pendent on the end. They walked onto the stage and over to the four throne chairs, the four people each stood in front of a chair each.

The first person took off their hood and revealed her self to be granger (everyone made a lot of noise at this). But this was no the granger I knew. She wasn't sad, she wasn't happy, and she wasn't even granger, she was stone or a clear motionless lake. She smiled a genuine smile and sat down gracefully in the throne which had velvet cushions the same colour of her cloak, ruby red.

The next person took off their hood and it was Luna Lovegood, (more noise). Luna also looked like stone not at all dreamy or out of it. She smiled too and sat down too in her blue velvet throne.

Next was Hilda Stevens she took off her golden hood and there was some noise for her too. She was stone but smiled like the other two. And plopped her self down in the golden chair.

And the last was an emerald green cloaked pansy (she got just as much noise as the others). She smiled and sat cross legged in her green set. Once pansy was setted so did the rest of the room.

"Welcome all and one to our first meeting in far too long! We have a lot on the agenda and I'm sure you all want to get it done so we can really get down to business-" this seemed to be an inside joke for most of the room laughed. "-first matter of business we have Mary's to join us in our glamour!" Ginny said.

There was a round of applause and then Ginny nodded to Hilda and she stood up and went back into the room they had come from, returning a few minutes later with five very timbered looking fifth years.

The walked onto stage and Hilda lined the up in height difference. The lights in the room dimmed but seemed to light up on the stage around the five girls.

"You five are the ones who wish to join the jewellery thieves in there ran?!" a voice that sounds very much like Hilda's asked.

"Yes, we!" the girls said,

"You know the rules and what you're getting yourself into?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you swear not to leak our secret to others who may do us harm?!"

"We swear by the first royal thieves!"

"You have three tasks to complete do you accept?!"

"Name your tasks!"

"One- find the spell for making charmed jewellery, and practice it to perfection.

Two- find your symbols within your self and learn to embed it on the piece.

Three- prove to all of us that you will not fail in your tasks, that means your grades too!"

"We accept!"

"Good, until the next meeting youngest!"

The room a great rowdy noise for the five girls, the five girls bowed to the crowd and then a curtsy to the so called princesses and left the stage and joined the crowd.

Ginny came forward again and stated nattering on about rules and school work and then introduced a ghost **(a/n: the grey lady)** who started talking about the right to any body soul and mind and that you are your own and not for people to take. She then left the stage and room.

"and now our last bit of dirty work for tonight her majesty Hermione is going to talk to you all about the fancy dress the was at the start of the year." Ginny said as she moved away from the front of the stage and granger came forward.

"Hello everyone it's been a while hasn't it? Yes I know the fancy dress was only for six and seventh years and that it was at the start of this year but this is the first meeting we've had all year! Anyway most of us woke up next to someone we really didn't want to-" there was a few nods and smirks. "-I for one was one of those girls, who else here was?-" at least a quarter of the room put up there hand so did Pansy and Hilda. Strange I wonder who granger woke up next to. "- yeah I thought so. But just because you didn't want to be where you were, you can not skid your duty got it? Also we believe Dumbledore was right about setting up that party, because he was trying to teach us not to trust what's on the outside but what's on the inside. Now let's get down to business!" Granger said her voice ringing through out the room.

Everyone cheered and started to scatter around the room, some went in to the tents others over to the food, and the rest sat in groups.

Hermione-

I feel strange like there should be something I should be seeing but I can't see it! How frustrating…

"So I said to him that it didn't matter what he thought about me because I just didn't give a shit!" pansy was saying the other girls laughed along with her.

"Hae guys do you feel that?" Luna asked us.

"Yes" I said

"Yep" Pansy said taking a sip of her wine that a girl had just served us.

"No" Hilda said

"I wonder what it is…" Luna said looking at us.

"I've had this feeling before and I think it's because-" pansy was cut off by Ginny

"My mark! It's in the room!"

"Spread out find the source; take them into our room if you find them. We'll deal with them then." I said getting up and looking around the room. There it was on the corner of the stage and what's worse was it was Draco fucking Malfoy.

As I got closer to him he came into view, he could not hide from me if he wears that ring. I bent down and grabbed his right ear and dug into his ear with my nails.

"You are a stupid little git!" I whispered into his ear as I pulled him up and dragged him over to the door beside Pansy's throne. Malfoy was making little noises of pain as I dragged him and his face was screwed up. I opened the door and through him in shutting it behind me.

**Sorry! I know its late but I can really do anything about that expect right a really long and bad chapy.**


	15. more bloody secrets!

**Merry Bar-hum-bug everybody!!!! sorry its christmas you know what its like!!**

* * *

Draco-

Its times like this that I'm utterly horrified of Hermione Granger. Wouldn't you be?!?

"What are you thinking!?!" she barked at me. I had to restrain myself from cringing.

"Me? What is this thing you and your lot are in? Some sorta cult!?" I bit back defensively.

"Well yes! It's what the women of Hogwarts have been doing for centuries! This is our right! Not yours!"

"Not ours?! Then if it's been around for that long, why have we only just noticed it today?!?"

"Because you're all idiots!"

"Oh really? If the females have a group, what's the males? I ask you that I'm sure this lots been sitting around gossiping and dissing us!" how the hell did this conversation start?

"Yes you do have a bloody group it's the shut up and be a complete moron group! Of course we don't sit around truanting men all night! We actually have some fun!"

"What? Are we boring then?..."

* * *

Author-

Little did they notice that the other girls had dragged the rest of the boys in. they had them by the ear like Hermione or had them by the wrist. Hilda was the last through the door and shut it behind her, then moved over to a desk in the corner and was going through some paper work, as she knew this was none of her concern.

"They look like an old married couple…" Pansy trailed off realising what she had just said. A grin appeared on Luna's face.

"_**It all makes sense now!**_" She and Blaise said at the same time. They looked at each of.

"_**What are you on about?!**_" they said again. The others were starting to give them strange looks.

"I think this might be a conversation for another time." Ginny said

"Oi! You two cut it out! There is company here now!" Pansy yelled over them.

"Yeah, cut it out!" Ginny yelled after her. Hermione turned to them still fuming and was about to say something when Draco butted in;

"Fine if it will make you lot happy, we'll do what little Red says."

There was a gasp even Hilda stopped what she was doing. Blaise, pansy, and Draco were confused.

"What? What'd I do?" Draco asked look just a lil' nervous.

"_Little_, little!" Ginny said her face murderess.

* * *

Luna-

Oh good this should be amusing. Luna sighed and sat down out of the way from what was going to happen to poor Draco.

"Run Ferret, run!" Hermione whispered in his ear a massive grin plastered on her face and she hurried over to me.

"What wh- AARRHHH!!" Draco screamed. Ginny had tried to ram him with her head; he dodged out of the way just in time. He turned and started to run with Ginny chasing not far behind.

"Well this is amusing" Blaise said sitting out of the way next to me.

"Ok now I know never to call Ginny little- ohh that had to hurt!" Pansy said as Ginny jumped on Draco and he went straight into the wall. There were many 'ohs and arhhs' for the next few minutes.

"Ginva **(A/n: yeah I can't remember her full name so bare with me here)** that is enough" Hermione said standing from her chair. Gin stopped instantly and gave a small bow as an apology for her behaviour. Draco had stopped running to and was giving us girls a strange look.

"What?" Pansy snapped at him defensively.

**A/N: ok this might get a bit confusing but it's just what's running through everyone's head at the moment.**

* * *

Blaise-

Ok this is getting kinda strange.

* * *

Harry-

Umm…herms just commanded gin to do something and gin did it!!!!

* * *

Ron-

Haha stupid Malfoy hahaha…

* * *

Draco-

Whys she snapping at me!?! Did I do something I wasn't supposing too?

* * *

Hilda-

Should I wear yellow or orange? NO! Maybe blue!

* * *

Luna-

Blaise's hand is on my ass, hehe…

* * *

Ginny-

Opps I must not step over the line…hae Harry's hair is flattish!...oh looks pretty ring on ferrets finger!

* * *

Pansy-

Undermine my authority i think not! Oh my bad! He doesn't know the rules!

* * *

Hermione-

Ok I think we've got some explaining to do…huh.

I waved my wand at the carpet a few meters in front of us and a four sitter appeared.

"Sit. I guess you have questions and you want answers but we want some too! Got it?!" I asked the guys motioning for them to sit down. Ginny sat on a stool next to Luna's chair/throne thing.

"Alright who's first?" Pansy asked in a bearing tone.

"Oh me, me! What's up with all the jewellery?" Ron asked treating it as a joke.

"It is what we are. Our mark or sign, which we either leave behind to mark/show our territory." Luna said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Umm ok what's this majesty crap gin was going on about before." Harry asked look very shy.

"Because the wizard world doesn't have royalty we made royalty. We are just what's people would call the princesses of the four house, the most popular or ruling the person that stands out. You four would be put in that same category. But once a prince or princess gets a partner they become King and Queen, now with this it doesn't matter the houses. But in here the four on the thrones rule over the people that are king or queen out there, for example; out there Ginny rules over me, but in here I rule over Ginny. But as Ginny is a Queen out there, her opinion in here is worth something vs. a member, but we still listen to the members." Pansy explained the four other girls nodding along.

The guys were making 'oh' faces at us.

"So why keep all this a secret?" Draco asked spreading his arms for to embrace it all.

"A secret club is supposed to say secret…anyway this has been going on for centuries, Rowena and Hilda started it when they ran into some problems with males and other females started to join once they heard." Hilda said from her corner more oh faces from the guys. But I'm sure they didn't understand it all, and were just going with the flow.

After a very long talk about all manner of things we finally told them to go and not speak a word of this. And that we would know if they didn't leave.

"So Hermione, Draco ah?" Pansy asked as we shut the door on them. I went pink in the face but wasn't going to let that stop me.

"So Pansy, Ronald ah?" I asked her, it was her turn to go pink in the face.

"It was that blood fancy dress! I wound up next to Ronald in the morning." She exclaimed.

"Same here" I said patting her arm to calm her.

_

* * *

A week later, head common room._

Draco-

i was sitting in front of the fire in a comfy armchair(granger says their just like the ones out of the Gryffindors common room. i believe her after potter and _little_ red conformed it) reading one of grangers books that i had found on the coffee table. I had just gotten over the females of this school little colt. Boy was that a mouth full. i could hear granger in the kitchen making strawberries and a few other odd objects dipped in melted chocolate, (she calls it fondue, isn't that fun to say 'fondue, fundoo!') apparently its a muggle favourite, i believe it will be far to sweet for any ones tastes.

I went back to reading_ "you're never too young to die- _Sloop, rattle, Clang!

I looked up to see Granger walking in held down by a cauldron and many bowls and prong type things.

She set them down and but a block of chocolate in the cauldron. What she done next gave me the biggest shock in the world!

Granger reached into the burning fire, picking up a burning log and stuck it under the cauldron. Her skin blistered and turned red, then slowly went back to its soft pale skin again, not a mark in site.

She then put a fork in the cauldron and stirred the melting chocolate.

"Granger! What the hell was that?!" I said moving so fast I felt dizzy; I knelt down next to her, looking at her hands. She looked at me; probably just releasing I was there!

"I don't know what you're talking about… what did you see?" she added on the end, trying to look innocent.

"You put your bloody hand in the fire and pulled it out again and then your skin healed it's self!!!! What the hell was that!" I said taking her hand and waving it in front of her face. She looked at me defeated; I'm surprised I got to her that early any way.

"ok I'll tell you put its another secret you've got to keep…"


	16. keep your mouth shut

**5277 hits and 45 reviews why does that seem unbalanced to you? ****Thanx to those who have reviewed! And on with the story!**

Hermione-

What the hell have i gotten my self into!?! I didn't even see him sitting there! He was just too inhumanly quiet! Arrhh now i have to tell him otherwise he won't leave me alone!

Draco-

Draco groaned he'd had enough of secrets! There was just too many in his life at the moment and when he thought about it Hermione Granger was the course of most of them!

Why did she have to be so...so... so Her!!??

"okay i think i can take one more secret...i hope..." he said rubbing his thumb unconsciously over where the skin on her hands was moments ago burnt.

Hermione-

oh god there goes me door to freedom...eerrh.

Hermione took a deep breath in and then one out.

"_Great_ umm… okay well you see umm, a little while ago I realised I could heal my self and really fast too. Gods I don't even know how to explain this to you or any other person for that matter!"

"Wow, that's that's something to take in. jeez it would have been pretty easy to survive the war then ahy?" Draco said looking at their hands.

"Err well I didn't find out until after the war, so that kinda defeats the point of it."

"How did this happen?"

"I think it happen sometime in the war, after my body being hurt in so many different ways and me making my self better each time so I could go back out there, so it just healed me like that-(Hermione took one of her hands off Draco and snapped her fingers, of course she put it right back afterward :p)- and now it just does it. It's a blessing and a burden."

"'Nothing can harm a good man, either in life or after death'"

"You've read Socrates, Greek philosophy?!" Draco gave me a strange look, then I realised he was giving me the 'what-a-dumb-question' look.

"Well duh. So you're saying that you can heal your self? That's s cool! … Does it hurt I mean does it hurt when like you put you hand in the fire?"

"Yep ever time. I still feel the pain; it's just gone a lot faster than normal. Anyway you wanna try fondue?"

"Haha, sure I'll try this strange food."

Author-

So they spent the rest of the night trying new thing in melted chocolate and cheese. But the happiness was destroyed the next morning with a tapping on the window…

Draco-

_Tap__, tap_, Draco groaned at the noise and muttered in his sleep. When the tapping kept persisting he finally got up to see what it was. Finding him self in the chair by the fire. His neck and arm hurt from sleeping on it. He got up and went over to the window to let in a tan and grey owl. He looked at the owl trying to place it but couldn't.

"Can you please make me a coffee?" i called to granger who I could hear moving around in the kitchen.

"Sure" she called back. Draco removed the letter from the owl leg and sat back down just as granger came into the room with his coffee.

"Thanx" I said opening the letter. I felt granger sit down in the equally comfy chair across from me.

_Draco Malfoy_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Ms. Narcissa Malfoy-Rose_ (she went back to her maiden name when Lucius died, but still has Malfoy so not to lose face.)_ is at St. Mungos, she is not doing to well and we advise you to come visit her before its too late._

_I'm sure Dumbledore will allow you to come._

_Yours sincerely _

_Fergy Masson, healer._

"Oh no!" Draco gasped, his hand shaking.

"What? What's wrong?" Granger asked me, I don't know what came over me but I gave the letter. I stared at the fireplace watching the embers that still hadn't gone out. But when I looked up granger was gone.

Hermione-

It was horrible Malfoy's mother was sick and they say at almost the last minute that he should come say good bye. Hermione was walking down to the dungeons heading for the Slytherin common room. She came to the door and said the password, being head girl she knew what it was.

"Redemption" the wall opened and let her in of course it made a smart remark as it closed behind her. She walked into a nearly empty common room, but who was in there glared or sneered at her. Expect one; Blaise Zahbin was looking at her studying her as she moved.

"What do you want miss granger?" he asked

"You know Narcissa right?" I asked going over to him.

"Yes…what about aunt Narcissa?" he asked giving me a suspicious look.

"Here, go comfort Malfoy" I said handing him the letter. He read it the looked at me with…frighten eyes? "Bastards" I heard him mutter before getting up and heading for the entrance. I followed and once I was outside I said "unity" to him and headed to the Gryffindor common room to see my deprived friends.

Blaise-

Poor Draco, at least she cares enough to get me, I mean I am Drake's best friend. Oh Merlin aunt cissa is so sick they say Draco should come say good bye!

"Unity" I said as I came to the head room door I swung open to reveal Draco sitting in a chair by the dead fire.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her read that bloody letter…" he said looking at me.

"I'm glade she did! Other wise I wouldn't get to say good bye." I said trying to make a joke and sat across from him.


	17. sorry another notice

**Ok guys I've been going through the chapters and rewriting some things so um don't be made or anything coz your not really missing much.**

**Xox**

**V.P.**


	18. to the end

**hae guys sorry i havn't written in like forever! so i've got 6915 hits and 50 reviews that doesn't work does it? Anyway i've been away in Bali and when i got back i was doing the whole school exam stuff, but now i'm free and i thought i'd finish the last chapy and put it up for you guys so here you go!!**

Hermione-

I had just spent the morning with my deprived friends. They were happy to see me and me them. I hadn't released that I barely saw them anymore; it was great to talk to Luna and Ginny even though I saw them at the J.T. meetings. For some reason I feel so much lighter, Draco I mean Malfoy had lifted a weight off my shoulders and he didn't even know it…nor did i.

Hermione walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and heard the sound of crying. Murtle swooped down in front of her.

"Hehe- she giggled- she's been like that for sometime, hehe and I never knew Slytherin could cry!" Myrtle said gliding off again. A Slytherin crying in Murtle's bathroom? No! I gotta see this!

Hermione went down to the end stall and started kicking in the stall doors until she came to a locked one. Unlocking it with a nifty little spell, she found Pansy Parkinson sitting on the lid of the toilet, her face streaked with her running makeup. She looked up and sucked in a sob.

"Pansy? Are you all right?" I asked, she shook her head and stood up and moved over to me. I opened my arms and she cried on my shoulder.

"Sh-she's like my second mother Hermione! And now I'm going to lose her!" Pansy sobbed.

"She seemed to mean a lot to everyone…" I told Pansy patting her one the back. Of course she was talking about Narcissa.

"Come on lets go find the others, I'm sure they're still in my common room." I asked Pansy sweetly.

Pansy nodded her head and followed me out.

_Head Common Room_

It hurt watching these people break down. They were about to loose an important member of their life and couldn't do anything about it…but maybe I could.

Slipping out of the room I started for Dumbledore's office.

Draco-

Pansy had fallen asleep on my lap and Blaise was still hunting for so sort of alcohol in this place. He won't find any of course and I think he knows it; he just needs something to do.

Good on Hermione for taking it all and hiding it.

Speaking of Hermione I haven't seen her in awhile…

Just then the common room door creaked open and there she was the devil herself

…wait a minute 'devil'… Desiiree… holy shit!! That bitch she's been Desiiree all along! Hermione Granger is the Devil…weirdly that actually makes sense.

"Wake her up Draco we've gotta go." Hermione told me hiding up stairs.

"Go where?" I called after her.

"We've got a princess to meet…" Hermione said leading Blaise downstairs by the hand.

Without asking any more questions I woke Pansy and we all followed Hermione out to hogsmead.

"Do we have permission to be out here?" a dopey Pansy asked.

"Since when do you need permission to do anything?" Hermione asked.

We couldn't help it, we all cracked a smile.

"Okay everyone hold on tight." Hermione commanded us, Blaise and I both grabbed one of Hermione's hands and pansy held onto Blaise.

And with a sharp pulling feeling at the navel we all arrived at St Maugos.

"Follow me, I no where they've put her…"Hermione told us leading us through a maze of hallways.

"How do you know where we're going?" pansy asked from behind us.

"I work here in my spear time, you get use to the place after awhile…right here we are" Hermione told us. By now we had guessed that she was taking us to see my mother and for that I am at least thankful.

We stood in front of a plain white door. Hermione squeezed my hand neither of us had let go yet, she pushed the door open to revile a sick and pasty white woman lying in a hospital bed.

"Aunty Cissa!" "Cici!" Blaise and Pansy yelled running to her bedside.

A soft musical laugh came from the woman in the bed as she sat up to great her guest.

Hermione gave my hand a last squeeze and told me she would be back soon and left the room and me behind. I turned to my mother to see that she'd been watching us for how long I don't know.

"Come give your mother a hug Draco" she told me.

Narcissa-

I watched my son and the brown haired girl standing hand in hand by the door. Draco almost looked pained when she left. What could be so special about this girl to captor my sons attention so much?

He walked over and rapped his arms around me in a brief hug.

"It's good to see you mother." Draco said his voice cracking.

"You too my lovely son" I smiled at him.

"Guess what Cici! These too snuck into a J.T. meeting! Can you believe it" Pansy told me grinning.

"Oh did they really?" I asked eyeing the two boys up, they both blushed and smiled shyly at me.

Conversation continued as normal and nothing was mentioned about my dying or what I was sick with.

_Half an hour later…_

I had pansy brushing my hair and the boys were telling me about their latest Quidditch feet, when the brown haired girl walked back in with trays flying around her head.

No one but me seemed to have notice her entrance but me, which was interesting.

I watched as she put them all down and levitated three mugs of hot chocolate and a cup of tea over to us all. The boys took it from in front of them and sipped without even stooping their talking and Pansy's landed beside her on the table, mine just levitated in front of me till I took it.

"Apple square, blueberry tart, or chocolate mud cake?" the brown haired girl asked giving a list of muggle treats.

"Chocolate mud cake" Blaise and pansy said.

"Apple square" Draco muttered

"Me too please" I asked, the treats flow in front of us.

"Thought you would like something that wasn't hospital food." The brown haired girl told me looking me right in the eyes and smiling. It's been a long time since anyone's done that to me, I couldn't help smiling back.

"Oh ah, Cici this is Hermione Granger, headgirl at Hogwarts, Gryffindor princess and brightest witch of our age. Hermione this is Draco's mother Narcissa Rose **(A/N: yes I know she's a black but thought a change would be nice…so no biting!)**" Pansy introduced Hermione to me.

"Pleasure to meet you" Hermione said bowing her head slightly. I smiled at this girl, what a strange creature she was, even as a muggle born.

"I've got to do something to help you ok Ms. Rose?"

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco asked nervously, as she pulled out a small vial of something red and added a sharp pointy needle to the top.

"You know what this is, don't you Draco?" Hermione asked him

"Yes but whys it in that!?" he asked getting up and going over to Hermione.

"If it can heal me it should heal her." Hermione told him staring up into his face.

"Well dear if it's a chance I'll give it a go." I piped up interrupting them.

"I was hopping you'd say that!" Hermione said cheerily.

She took my arm and laded it flat. The others had all stopped to watch her.

"This will hurt" she told me as she pushed the needle in and then pushed the red liquid in as well.

She was right it did hurt!!

"Now what do I do?" I asked as she put a band aid on my arm.

"You wait…oh crap!! I'm really sorry Ms. Rose but we have to go, classes start in a few minutes." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"It's alright go to class I'll make sure the healers tell you what's happening." I comforted her.

"Thank you" she said relived and grabbed Draco's hand, vanishing all plates, cups and trays she and the others ran out of the place.

It was only now that I realised they probably didn't have permission to be here, I started to laugh.

Hermione-

_That night_

It was my blood, let's just hope it worked.

Draco-

Where is she? Where is she?! Common room! I'll look there!

I came rushing into the common room and there she was standing by the fire. I went bowling over to her and rapped my arms around her.

"It worked, it worked!" I said into her ear, she gasped and rapped her arms around my neck.

"Really!? It did!? That's wonderful Draco!" Hermione told me grinning from ear to ear.

Then my lips were on hers and the kiss became deeper.

At that moment nothing else mattered because all we needed was each other.

And I never did tell her I knew she was my Desiiree the Devil.

**The End**

**S****o there you go guys! i'll see ya around.**

**luv ya**

**V.P. **


End file.
